Tempting Tennis
by CouchPotato121
Summary: New student, original character Akira, has transferred to a school thanks to her father's work. With little knowledge of the school, she finds herself in a predicament. Will the Tennis phenomenon consume her too or will she fight it to the very end.
1. Tempting Tennis Ch1

Couchpotato121 here! Boy it has been a long time. Sometime I think that school is meant to eat the souls of its students. GAR!

OK for all you PoT fans this is for you! AND Happy Birthday Nathalie!

(I'm trying to stick to Japanese honorifics and such. The main character's name is said for the first time with the last name first and the first name last. Just so you know.)

I do not, sadly, own PoT

Tempting Tennis

It has been four years since I had to leave for America. Now my father had another transfer back to Japan, but not to my rural town where everyone knows everyone else. Where gossip flows quickly through the entire town in one day, that is where I used to live, but now I'm going to be part of the 600 and more children attending Rikkaidai high school. The first day at this school is when my story begins.

A girl with long brown hair strode confidently through the gates of her soon to be school, early in the morning before the morning rush of students bombarded the gates. Taking purposeful strides to the front door, she made her way to the admissions office but slowed and stopped in the middle of the front yard to take in the scenery. There were tall trees spaced along the entryway leaving a patch that let the sun shine down in the courtyard. The rays of golden morning light caught the building in front of her and illuminated the building with and ethereal glow.

_This school is too perfect. Every blade of grass the same green, same length every tree the same height and shape. Definitely not like my hometown. Makes me feel like I need to hide behind a mask. _

Restarting her walk to the admissions office our brown haired young lady opened the doors to the school and started her walk down the pristine hallways without making a sound. Soon the admissions office sparkled in front of her egging her to open them and become part of the crowd. With little hesitation she opened the doors and walked straight up to the make-up wearing lady at the front desk.

"Hello, I'm the new student Takeda Akira, I'm the transfer student for America."

"Oh, I was expecting you later Takeda-san. Please wait for a few minutes while I get your folder ready and track down your books." With what Akira would have imagined should have had a flowery background, the secretary hopped up and almost skipped through a door behind her desk. Akira took this time to look around the room. Taking all of the bookshelves full of what looked to be very educational reads, not a speck of dust, and the furnishings of the room, which looked expensive, Akira came to the conclusion that this place was supported by very wealthy people who liked their schools perfect, or a least their sense of perfect anyway. But just as she finished her sweep of the room, she noticed a trophy case by on her left. Taking this opportunity to get to know what the school was really proud of, Akira made her way over to the so shiny that your eyes have to squint case and saw that it was so full that it was almost popping open. Curious and to what they were so good at she squinted to look at the top of the trophy that had the telltale symbol of the game. Tennis.

_Who would have thought,_ she thought sarcastically, _good at a preppy sport of course. I never would have guessed. I should have known. _

"Alright, I found them… oh! You found the trophies."

_No really?_

"Well as you can see we pride ourselves in the success of our tennis team. How much do you know about tennis? I could tell you the rules if you don't know." She giggled as she finished her sentence, holding her hand to her mouth, showing off her perfect pedicure.

"I'm fine thank you. I know the game well enough. Are those my books?" Akira gestured to the small pile on the main desk changing the subject to something more important. It was laughably small.

"Ah, ...Oh yes. They are. Also here is your schedule. Your first class is on the second floor room 267. The stairs are just outside this door to the right. Please feel free at any time to come by and ask me questions. Oh… there are 15 minutes between each class. That should give you enough time to find your classes ok. Now take care." She looked at the clock behind her.

"Oh, the rush of students should be at any moment. Best get moving before you get trampled."

With that she thrust the miniscule pile of books at Akira and practically jumped back behind her desk. Taking the extremely light pile of books in one hand Akira, strode out the door with her destination in mind. After a quick glance around she found to stairs that were on the left, by the way, and made her way up to the third floor where rooms 250-300 were.

_I have never know a place to have such a polished outside and have such a chaotic inside. Though it does make sense. People usually make an effort to look respectable even when they have very many problems._

Akira made her way down the hall and found the classroom that she would have first period. Only the door was already open and a teacher was already there. She strode through the door making her way up to the desk. She stopped just shy of the desk giving the teacher room to keep working.

"Can I help you, I don't recognize you."

"Yes, I'm Takeda Akira a transfer student from America. I was told that this was my home room."

"Yes, I remember now. You are the student from America. My name is Yamagata-sensei I teach History. The seat in the back right corner is not taken yet, why don't you put your things there. I do believe the students are arriving. Be careful, new comers are put through this type of test, but I don't really understand it."

"Thank you very much. I'll keep that in mind." With that Akira bowed and ambled to her desk unloading her pencils. No sooner had she finished fishing for her last number two pencil than a flood of students entered the room seconds before the bell rang. But then like that there were all sitting down ready to begin their morning routine.

"Thank you for your timely entrance. Now I have a few announcements before I start your first class. The paper that your English teacher assigned all of you will be due in two days. Also, all of you that are taking Bio, your project is due at the end of the week. Now I have one more announcement before I collect your math packet." There was a collective groan from the entire class.

"Please you had a week to finish it. Now the last announcement, we have a new student that is transferring from America. Please come forward and introduce yourself." He gestured to Akira and motioned for her to come forward.

Having assessed that there were no other options Akira made her way to the front of the classroom, ignoring all of the stares and murmurs that always accompanied her.

"Good morning. My name is Takeda Akira."

_Short sweet and to the point. Just like I wanted, now to get to my seat. _

"Are there any questions, if there are any raise your hands and I will call on you." Yamagata-sensei instructed.

Four hands lifted into the air, a few whispers shot around the room, excited about whom rose their hands.

"Yes, you in the back." A wave of disappointment swept through the classroom.

"Where did you live in America?" a shorthaired girl asked from the front of the class.

"In the North East, New Hampshire." Silence.

"Aw, that's no fun. I was hoping for a city." The shorthaired girl whined while she twisted a chunk of her hair trying to look cute. Akira shuddered.

"Alright next question." The excitement came back.

"You there back row." Another wave of disappointment swept through the class.

_Why the disappointment? Are they waiting for something, maybe they are expecting an interesting question from someone. I don't get it. _

"What is your favorite color, mine's pea green?" And the whole class went deadly silent.

"What, is that strange?"

Someone in the front row called back.

"We all knew you were weird, but that's just wrong." The whole class started laughing at the boy in the back.

"Alright, enough let her answer." Yamagata-sensei hushed.

"Maroon, that's my favorite color."

"Ok whose next?" Interest thrummed through the class again.

"You, the one out of dress code, what's your question?" The energy in the room dissipated in a flash.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" This time the energy rekindled a little bit, signaling that the class was still interested in this particular subject.

_Teenagers! Where do they get it? I just don't understand how they can ask that on the first day!_

"I will choose not to answer that question." A murmur went through the class.

"Alright, that was a very personal question and she has the right not to answer. So last question. Jackal Kuwahara ask away."

The entire classroom fell stock still, waiting with bated breath to hear his question. She looked at the student that still had his hand up. The first thing she noticed was the nice shine that came off his head.

_He's bald… that's really… different._

It took every ounce of her being not to start laughing at the sudden appearance of a bald man. It was funny to her anyway.

"What sport do you play?"

The entire classroom exhaled. And she almost laughed out loud, she was sure that she was red in the face.

"What kind of a question is that? Usually you have these really good questions." The girl in the front row squeaked.

"Sorry, but I'm curious. So?"

Akira formed enough composure to answer with one word.

"Tennis."


	2. Tempting Tennis Ch2

CouchPotato121 Here! Next Chapter! The next update will be a little longer than this one. Please enjoy! If you have any constructive criticism or anything please review. I don't own prince of Tennis or any of the character. If I did, I wouldn't change anything at all.

She mentally kicked herself for answering with that sport, sure she liked it but she hadn't played in years, not since her last team said she was annoying. But she noticed that he sat up in his chair and leveled her with a stare. She tensed.

"Really? Well that makes two of us. Are you going to play here, on the girls' team?" She felt the twitch of a smile at the child like excitement that came through in is voice. But that didn't matter.

"Jackal-san that's two questions." Yamagata-sensei scolded, "I would like to start class-

"No, I won't" Akira whispered as she headed back to her desk when she passed him. Jackal smiled.

"Start class!" Yamagata-sensei announced without noticing the transaction.

An hour later…

_Wow, that was to worst history class I can remember. I thought I was going to fall asleep when he started talking about the First World War. And I love History! Never, I never want to go to that class again. _

"Hey new kid," Jackal called across the room as she picked up her bag that felt way to light, "what class do you have next, I could show you which floor it's on." She shrugged and Jackal smiled making his way over to her. The rest of the class stared as he walked.

"I guess that it's ok and it's Akira." She turned to him with a smile of her own. No need to be rude to people.

"Ah ok, let me see your schedule."

She slowly opened the piece of paper that became her entertainment during her History class. It was crinkled beyond recondition and worn from constant folding. He watched with an intrigued expression as she handed him her mutilated schedule.

"Math, Calculus room 345. It looks like you and I have the same two periods in the morning. It's your lucky day."

"Oh joy…" it dripped with sarcasm.

"Hey, don't sound so enthusiastic. All that excitement might hurt you. Let's see what else you have… Damn you're a smart one. You have the same class a Yanagi-kun after math; I'll have him show you the way there, then Yanagi-kun and Sanada-san, wow, then Yagyuu-san, I'll have to ask Yanagi to take you for that class, and last but not least, Niou-kun, Oh man I'm sorry for that one."

"Who are they? What's wrong with him? Does he have this strange aversion to new students?" She asked in quick cession taking him off guard for a moment.

"Yeah I guess. Well you'll see what I mean. I just hope that you don't have to sit next to him, no one likes to for some reason. But beyond that you have nothing to worry about. Let's get going; it's almost time for class to start." She didn't feel entirely convinced by his tone.

The entire time Jackal was talking, Akira became more and more aware of the looks that she was getting from the entire class. She couldn't tell what it was but after Jackal said a couple of names, she felt the looks turn hostile of sorts. With a quick glance around the room she saw several blatant stares. Whispers were still bouncing around the room and now she was getting creepy stares. What a welcoming place. Well, nothing she could do about it.

"Where is your class in Calc, I mean what have you been learning?" She didn't want to make a fuss so she changed the subject.

"Oh well you know, derivatives and such. But I want to know why you won't play tennis here. This school is known for tennis, specifically, male tennis. The girl's team is rather inexperienced." Stubborn, and he rambled.

"That's why." Akira stated in a stoic manner trying to avoid the question.

"I don't get it." He threw his hands up into the air as they walked out of the room, heading for the next class.

"Then I don't see why I should tell you if you don't understand." It came out a little more clipped than she wanted it to, but Jackal took it as a challenge, she could tell.

"Who says that I wouldn't understand it?" She sighed. He was smiling, loving every minute of it. Why egg him on?

"Would you play on a team that didn't provide a challenge for its members?" He blinked at the sudden answer, and then smiled. He smiled too much. She thought stubbornly.

"… Oh, I, that makes a ton of sense. Ah, here we are. Why don't you sit next to me? A note, don't talk when the teacher is teaching, only talk when he asks a question. He gets really mad."

"I see, it seems that I will have a fine time then. If this class is anything like History, then I can just sleep through it." Jackal snickered.

"Well, it seems your going to be taking a nice long nap."

"Yippee…" She deadpanned and Jackal laughed. Exactly what she was aiming for; if he liked to smile she didn't want to stop him.

Then as both of them sat down, the teacher slammed the door open. He was an older man and had glasses that looked like relics from the 70's. On the top of his head he was balding and tried to cover it up with a very greasy looking comb over. Short and a perpetual scowl plastered on his face; he yelled at the class.

"Alright, your packets are expected at the front of the room ASAP, no buts. If I don't see it you get a zero. Now the new student, I have your packet, I want to see it done next class. Take it finish it, understand it, I will not answer questions, is that clear?"

"Understood." Short sweet to the point. The teacher paused and waited as she retrieved the packet from him.

"Good, now I shall begin class. Everyone sit!"

And class began, just like that. Akira looked at the packet, sighed and started. The packet was ten pages of simple derivatives. Since she already finished calc in her old school, Akira wanted to forgo a math requirement, but like usual, the school said no. So she settled for another year of calc instead of killing herself with something harder. In half the class the packet was done and she was way ahead of the notes. It was then when she was looking out into the hall through the opaque walls did she see something interesting. A fly, yes a fly was more interesting than her math class. She sighed up for this class though, so it was her fault. Sighing and looking back to her desk Akira notice that Jackal was staring at her with an unreadable look. Mouthing that she would tell him later, Akira quickly slipped out her History and focused on catching up.

It was 30 minutes later and the bell finally rang. She looked up to the bored and copied down the homework, then strode up to the desk and plopped the packet down with the others without the teacher noticing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jackal approaching, an unconscious pathway forming through the preoccupied crowd.

"What was that?"

He gestured to the packet; they walked away from the teacher to their desks in the back to hear the story. Both packed their bags and walked leisurely out into the hallway. She took the time to really assess what she though of this new person that she just met. He was nice, but it seemed that he asked too many questions. Plus he talked a lot, like a nonstop chatterbox, but it was pleasant chitchat the she really didn't have to worry about.

_What could it hurt? It's not like he's asking me where I live or anything._

"In my old school I finished calc honors last year."

"Then why are you taking it again? I wouldn't be caught dead in this class once let alone twice."

She was silent. But then he waved to a hansom looking young man at the end of the hall. She smiled as she saw the stranger debating whether to actually acknowledge the bald man. With a sigh the young man started their way. She continued.

"Well you see, I'm the laziest person that you know. If I could only take the last year of English that I was required to take to graduate, I would. So instead of learning something new, I went for the class already taken. I think it was a mistake. Almost as boring as History."

"I see, so you just don't want to work. At least you're honest. I like that." He smiled again and she nodded. This guy wasn't so bad.

The other student arrived just at the end of the conversation and gave Jackal a skeptical look, well as skeptical as he could look.

"Hey Yanagi-kun, I have a new student that needs an escort to her next class which happens to be with you. Would you take her? She actually has the next two classes with you." There was silence as Yanagi-san just stared at Jackal. Jackal laughed nervously as the silence stretched.

"Not another one, how many times have I told you not to pick up the new students? I'm getting tired of showing them around." The new acquaintance scoffed and Akira felt like laughing.

"Believe me she's different. At least I think she is, and who said I picked her up. I'm just showing her around." Jackal defended himself, there was something else underneath their dispute and Akira picked up on the argument underneath the one they were having.

"I can find the room on my own." She interjected but was ignored by the two males that had increasing tension rising between them. It was like a fire quickly gaining in intensity.

"Like the last six new people, those turned out so well." Yanagi-san countered.

"Hey it wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know?" They continued their silent battle and didn't notice when Akira backed up and readjusted her pack.

"Um, I'll just be going now." Akira said firmly.

She started walking to her next class leaving the two in the middle of their argument. Climbing up the stairs to the next floor, she caught sight of a gray blue mop of hair walking down the opposite end of the hall and disappearing into a classroom. But the bell was about to ring, leaving her little time to be curious. Akira took out the miniscule book for English and sat down. It looked simple enough when she flipped though the last few pages before the door opened. The one named Yanagi-san entered the room in a huff. Sighing and looking around he spotted Akira and made his way over to the desk that she was sitting.

"I have to say that it was rather rude of you to leave before we were finished talking."

She looked over to him and saw him really clearly for the first time. His eyes were closed and she found herself thinking about how he was able to see. Then she noticed his short brown hair, bowl cut. Yes, he was an squinty-eyed bowl cut wearing person. Akira almost lost her composure and started laughing. But being a very controlled person, she didn't, instead she couldn't stop this from coming out…

"Can you even see? I mean it looks like you stared into the sun too long and they stuck that way. Oh my God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask that."

Then there was silence and Akira wanted to smack herself.

"I can see why Jackal likes you. Yanagi Renji, nice to meet you." It was a tense introduction before he decided better of it. Yanagi smiled and turned to sit down next to her. She tensed, he was wearing a weird knowing smile that made her hair stand up on end.

"Yes, I can see, very well actually. It might not look like it but I can see just like you."

"Huh, Takeda Akira, nice to meet you. Are you part of the tennis team too?"

He stopped moving and looked at her, reluctance in his stance. She tensed back up and looked to the door to see if the teacher was coming yet. Quick out but not such luck.

_I guess that was the wrong conversation starter._

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine. I just thought that since you two knew each other that you were part of the same team. I mean he didn't really talk to anyone else in the first two classes, just you and me."

"No, I'm his teammate, it's alright. Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious. Are you two on the first or second team?" She drawled, trying to keep conversation going between them.

He raised an eyebrow and a smile appeared; it was definitely creepy to her.

"You know curiosity killed the cat." She eyed him before sighing.

"Yeah, I know. I'll stop asking questions if you don't want to answer anything. I don't mind. I just thought I could make friendly conversation." He didn't answer for a minute before he asked a question of his own.

"Jackal tells me that you play tennis." Well, not really a question.

"I did, but that was years ago. I haven't played in a long time. I'm a bit rusty, and I was never really good to begin with, too erratic in precision." He nodded in understanding. She just really needed a steady practice to get her swing cemented.

Looking to the door that just opened with a flood of students and the teacher, she tried to end the conversation.

"You should join the girls' team then." It was matter of fact and to the point.

"No," she exclaimed a little louder than she intended, then quieter. "I already told Jackal that I wasn't playing."

"What else will you do here? Not much else is offered. I haven't met a person yet who came to this school and didn't try tennis their first year. That's essentially why they come."

"I'll just do art or something, class is starting." She looked to the teacher and decided to try and ignore the person sitting next to her.

"I see."

The teacher removed a huge stack of papers and started her lecture about physics and the likes of velocity and kinetic energy. Just like always Akira started falling asleep from boredom, only to have the teacher ask her a question about the equation on the board, looking up she answered the question without missing a beat. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Yanagi-san was watching her. She felt like everything she did was being analyzed. Then she knew that she was being tested for something, something important to Jackal and Yanagi-san. So, trying to be normal, she pulled out some paper and started taking notes. Notes that she could find in her notebooks at home in her closet.

_This is going to be a long year, I should have tried to argue for different classes. _

Some kid in the front row ran out of the class and started yelling about physics and how it was the devil. If this hadn't been her first day and she knew the guy she would have started laughing.

_Scratch that, a really, really long year. _

"I think he forgot to take his meds." The teacher mused as she continued her lecture. Some of the students laughed while others nodded in agreement. But Akira jumped as Yanagi-san whispered over to her.

"Happens every class. He'll be back in fifteen. One of the reasons why this class is a waste of time."

"You don't like this class. I'm shocked." Sarcasm was becoming her trademark back up. The teacher gave her a quick glare before going back to the class. Akira bowed her head in apology. She scribbled on the beautiful blank page in her notebook and handed it to Yanagi-san who took it discreetly.

_Why though? Tennis is practically physics. Why don't you like this class if you play the sport? You have to have some kind of interest_.

Yanagi-san raised one eyebrow at the comment on the paper but a small smile cracked at the end of his mouth. Celebrating for scoring points Akira turned back to the lecture and started doodling on the page that should have had notes. Forty-five minutes later three detailed drawings finished, the bell rang and Yanagi-san grabbed her arm before leading her out into the hallway for her next class.

"There is someone I want you to meet and we have the next class together." She scrambled a second before falling into his rhythm.

"Well are you going to give me any tips, Jackal said that the math teacher was a real spitfire, he was right. So, do I get any heads up this time?" She asked while looking down at her arm as she was dragged to the next class.

"No. It will be much more fun this way."

Then he was silent and smirking.

_Never a good sign when a man with squinty eyes smirks._

"Hey you can let go of my arm now. What do we have next anyway? All of the boring stuff was first."

He looked down at his hand as if he was bewildered by the fact that his hand was still guiding her though the building, slowly he lowered it, shaking it slightly in confusion.

"English."

It was short sweet and to the point, but in Akira's mind, the word echoed in her head. Closing her eyes she let out a long breath, a really long breath.

"Great, my worst subject." Akira groaned while rearranging her pitiful stack of books inside her bag that was still hanging from her hands.

"I shall refrain from pointing out the obvious. But think about that statement." Yanagi-san was looking at her with more confusion than he did when he stared at his hand. Well, what she thought was confusion because it was really hard to tell what he was doing when his face looked the same most of the time.

"No I know, but it still is my worst subject. You have no idea what English is like in America. They pay too much attention to grammar, and I can't spell." At that moment, Akira felt like throwing herself against the wall multiple times, English was her worst enemy.

"You should do just fine. The course is eighth grade level. Like Physics, you'll d fine. Those were quite some extensive notes. I really liked the one with the octopus that was destroying an underwater base. Very innovative."

"Alright, I get it." Huffing with resignation Akira gave up on explaining her hatred of the subject. The walked for a minute and Akira memorized the way to her class. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that same mop of grey green hair walk down the hall and almost walked into Yanagi-san when he stopped abruptly.

"Here we are, he should already be here." He moved to the door but stopped just before opening it.

"I think I'll wait out here, you know."

"Hmm, No come in with me, I want to introduce you." She hesitated before rearranging her bag and sighing.

"Alright. Fine. Let's get this over with."

Yanagi-san opened the door to the classroom and there stood a tall person in the middle of the room with his eyes closed, seemingly deep in thought.

"Sanada fuku-bucho, I have someone that you should meet."

Without opening his eyes Sanada responded.

"If it's a new student I don't want to see them. I want nothing to do with them." The stern reply didn't really come as a surprise since she caught the vice president honorifics. Yanagi-san sighed, before he stood taller and got ready to argue on her behalf. Before he could utter a word though, Akira adjusted her pack again and turned around.

"I'll just be over there. Don't mind me." With that she walked over to the other side of the room and sat down in an empty seat and started getting ready for class. She just really didn't want to waste her time trying to be something she wasn't and trying to get on this guy's good list wasn't worth her time at the moment. Sadly patients wasn't one of her strongest virtues. They both watched her as she brought out pencils and a notebook with the drawing still vivid against the white of the paper. She ignored them as the class started filing in for English. No one took notice of her as the came in and got ready for class. No one really cared until Yanagi-san sat down next to her and started getting his things for class out. Then whispers erupted in the classroom and looks were passed from person to person as they looked between the two tennis stars in the classroom. Akira scoffed on the inside. Something was going on and she wanted to know what it was because the whole class was in on it. But it could wait for a while, it didn't seem that important. Well, not important to her anyway, it seemed important to her class though.

The English teacher came in and sat down in front of the class. With and expert eye the teacher looked over the class and spotted her before making a note and starting class. The class was tense the entire time the teacher was teaching. Akira tried to ignore it but as the minutes passed she could feel herself tensing. It wasn't until the end of class and she could leave did she feel anything short of relaxed. It was obvious that the two were still in disagreement. The bell rang and she sprung out of her seat heading to the door trying to get away from the glare that the vice president of the tennis team was giving her. Yanagi-san followed her outside at a much slower pace but took her arm again and led her in the direction of chemistry class. Yagyuu-san was the next person if she remembered correctly. From what she could get from everything so far she was meeting people from the varsity tennis team and they were very weary about the people they hung out with. Hell, she didn't want to be in the middle of something important right now. She just wanted to have a normal school entry, not something that could make her stay here a whole lot harder. She didn't say anything as Yanagi-san led her to the next class. It was farther way than the last few classes she had but she guessed that it was a good thing, gave her time to relax if the next few classes were going to be like that. This thing that was going on was starting to annoy her because she didn't know what it was.

"You know, that might now have been the best option but it was better that you did that. He won't be so stern anymore now that he feels that you won't bother him too much." She snorted.

"Well, at least I wont have to worry about getting back problems anymore." Yanagi-san gave her a look.

"Don't worry about it, it makes sense to me. I was really tense back their. But oh well. I have chemistry class next, what does that mean?" he let go of her hand and turned a corner to a classroom that wasn't empty, she saw Jackal there and other's that she didn't recognize.

"It means that it's lunch time and you get to meet a few more people and your next guide." She sighed, man she was doing a lot of that lately.

"Well, ok. But I don't have a lunch with me and frankly I'm not hungry. Plus I don't want to make anything else worse between you guy because it looks like you guy already have a riff forming and I don't want to make it bigger." Yanagi-san stared at her for a moment before chuckling.

"You don't have to worry about it, it has nothing to do with you." She realized the moment he said it that it wasn't meant to make her feel upset, but to make her feel better. But it still made her a tad bit irked. I mean who talks to a person and introduces them to people and have the people completely reject them for no reason and then have the person who takes them around tell them that it wasn't their problem. Umm buddy, it was made my problem when you showed me around.

"Huh, ok." With that Akira walked inside the classroom and sat down next to Jackal. Yanagi-san watched as Jackal introduced her to Bunta and Akaya. It was the same for everyone. They were wary, all of them. He didn't want to think about that, and frowned when he watched the others laugh. It was a tense laugh that didn't sound at all like they were having fun and by the look on Akira's face she knew there was something wrong. They needed to be careful, the fall tournament was about to start and they needed to focus. They couldn't afford emotional upset. He sighed. He needed to talk to Bucho. They did need a replacement.


End file.
